metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SA-X
"intelligence" According to the computer, the SA-X is very intelligent. Its stupidity shown ingame is a GAME MECHANIC. It's not supposed to be stupid like that, but it's just the way the game was programmed. The SA-X is intelligent and someone should change it! I agree. One of the SA-X's appeared smart emough to relase the infant metroids. Though this resulted in it's death, it also killed all but one of the Metroids. Also, the SA-X knew Samus had defeted it, and it retreated, insead of staying to fight. The SA-X also used other X to destroy the data rooms, trying to prevent Samus from upgrading herself. This shows an extremely high degree of inteligence.--Ridley Kid 15:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Don't forget the stupidity is from a REAL LIFE perspective so blame the Nintendo programmers. TantrumDog 04:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) When & Where Should there be small part in this article about which places and when you run into the SA-X throughout the game and you have to run? Just wondering. Zabbeth 14:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Right after the spider thingie fight. Samusiscool2 11:51, 26 September 2008 (UTC) I feel someone (an adminsistator or a plain user) should add in where you "fight" the SA-X. Id help but my knowledge is incomplete, I've never gotten past that blasted spider. YAKUZA = EVIL!! SeltheWolf 02:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. Dark Samus' page has the encounters with her, so SA-X should have them too. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Just a minor intresting question Dark Samus is created by Metroid Prime due combining the Phazon Suit of Samus and Metroid Prime itself, right? SA-X is created by the parasite X due reproduce Samus DNA and her suit, again right? Well, what if a parasite X infested Dark Samus, would the parasite detroyed due an overload of Phazon? Or can Dark Samus reproduce itself afterwards (herself or Dark SA-X)? And/or would Dark Samus be terminated due parasite X nature of killing his host? :I'm not sure it would be possible. Dark Samus may still have some Metroid DNA within her, which would destroy an X on contact. Dazuro 17:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :You positive Dazuro? Many things have happened that are impossible. I think that the SA-X and Dark Samus could fuse into one creture. I doubt the waould happen though, but wouldn't it make a sweett game?--Ridley Kid 15:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ridley Kid, Dark Samus doesn't have any Metroid DNA, she/it was created and destroyed before Metroid Fusion. :Yes it does. Dark Samus is the Metroid Prime. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Um, that's just the name. It's not actually a metroid. :According to the MPT artbook it is. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Samus battling a mutated version of the SA-X could be a false statement I feel that there are some edits that could be made. First, is the changing of this picture caption. As seen previously in the game, all X have other DNA in them, meaning they can be more than one creature. I think that this is waht the SA-X was originaly before it took some of Samus DNA. Secondly, the SA-X in the boss battle isn't one of the SA-X's. It is the original one. I feel these edits should be made, but if they can't, that alright I gess. I wish the ask an adminastrator permision to make these edits, and apoligize fro the length of this section. --Ridley Kid 16:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) i agree with you. i belive that the final fight with sa-x is the origanal sa-x, i don't know why i just think it is! =) FaThEr BRAIN 14:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with the fact that it's the original SA-X, but don't tell me it's what the SA-X was before infecting Samus, as it was a Hornoad before that and the creature resembles it. Plus, it has an arm cannon. Well, they reproduce by asexually splitting, don't they? Then the new ones would probably have DNA that the old ones used too. I agree, though, that this being the original has a much more poetic feel ;D [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 16:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I replayed the final boss battle, and it does seem like the form the SA-X is using is becoming unstable due the damage it is taking. This could mean that, though it is the original SA-X, it can not maintain the form, and becomes corrupted by all the DNA it had stored, thus transforming itno this hybrid creature. How doest hat sound?--Ridley Kid 18:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, you're right. As you keep hitting it, it sort of distorts, just like the moment when Ridley-X appears. I say that it probably turned into that thing as a last resource to survive, as it got very weak at the end of the battle. :EVERY X infected creature displays the appearance of distortion upon its defeat and transformation back into the Parasite. Singling out this effect in the case of a single occurence and basing wild speculation on that is just silly. SteveZombie 16:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Right, but the SA-X is the only one that distorts while you're still fighting it. The battle goes on, and she gets more and more pixelated. Everyone else does the pixelation only when you finally defeat them. [[User:DashRaptor|DashRaptor]] 17:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Image to add I have an image I'd like to add, but I don't know if it would count as artwork or not. It is supposed to be artwork of the SA-X but it might also be Samus before the X infected her.--RoyboyX 22:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh crap I forgot to add the license. ...Hmmm. I wouldn't add it here. It would go better with Metroid Fusion. The Exterminator 22:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I don't see any reason to think that it isn't representing SA-X. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) To quote TC, "That, sir, is awesome." --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) You could put it here, but I was thinking it looked more like a ''Fusion game cover or something. The Exterminatortalk Amazing Quote At the top of this article, where did that quote come from? A fanfic? Einsteinium99 The manual for Fusion. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Explain this Why is SA-X in the "intelligent species" category? It has NO intelligence whatsoever. What about the dumb things it does in game? --RoyboyX 22:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :It is not refering to the artificial inteligence of the SA-X. It was smart enough to follow Samus into the Restricted Lab. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::See the top of this talk page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I always thought SA-X as a Itelligant creature due to it knowing some of Samus's attacks(SebastianE November 29, 2009 :RoyboyX is refering to its weird artificial intelegence. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) SA-X or Samus? I was wondering whether this image is artwork of Samus in Super Metroid or the SA-X. I believe it to be the former as it looks in the style of Super's art, though I also believe it to be Fusion art since it appears on the official Fusion site that can be found here. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Its SM art... they just re-used it for the site. Metroid101 03:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Encounter? You know when you download the Morph Ball Bombs, as soon as you exit the Data Room, the place will rumble and you can faintly hear the SA-X's footsteps. The footsteps will fade away and if you drop down to the lower part of the room you will see that the door on the right Samus came in through has been destroyed. I know that isn't exactly an encounter, but do you think it should be included? Because I just added it to the page. DarkPrime25DarkPrime25DarkPrime25 Dangit sorry this is my first Talk Page. DarkPrime25 Mmm... I'd say it counts as an encounter, but then, I'm not an admin. Spudwalt 19:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Admin's opinions are no more important than any other user's in my eyes. I think we can keep it on the page, it is definatley the SA-X who does this, so I'd say yeah. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Discussion About Why the SA-X Cannot Grab Onto Ledges While I was at Metroid Database today, I made a thread about three things about the Metroid series. One of the three things had to do with the Power Grip. I just thought it was interesting that this should be brought up. It seems that there are a few editing issues in the SA-X article. I want to make a few things clear here. First, I will bring up four games that involve the Power Grip ability. Second, I will give my input about the three games from the developer's perspective. (I know I was not involved in the development of the Metroid games, but that's irrelevant.) The four games that use a Power Grip ability are as follows: *Metroid Fusion *Metroid: Zero Mission *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Metroid: Other M In Metroid Fusion, the ability for Samus to grab onto ledges was a new feature, as well as climbing ladders. This paved the road for other Metroid titles to use this feature. So far, the next three titles follow this. In Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus acquired a new upgrade called the Power Grip. Samus would be able to do what she was able to do in Fusion. She could hang on ledges, and if there was a narrow passage, the player would hold the D-pad toward that narrow passage, and Samus would use her Morph Ball. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Power Grip was not present, but Samus was still able to pull herself up and also enter narrow passages to use the Morph Ball. In the Metroid: Other M trailers, Samus is shown to grab ledges and enter narrow passages this way as well like the three previous titles. It is unknown if Samus will acquire the Power Grip. If not, then the concept that the Power Suit is heavy, and therefore Samus cannot grab ledges, will be proven false. (I find it hard to believe that Samus cannot lift herself up without an upgrade, but shows no struggle in throwing a creature larger than her around with one hand.) It seems a lot of people would favor that Samus' Fusion Suit is lighter, even though there isn't any proof that it is, let alone by how many pounds/kilograms. There is an upgrade we can compare to the Power Grip, and that is the Long Beam. The Long Beam is only acquired once in the entire Metroid series. The remake of Metroid does not count. After Metroid/Metroid: Zero Mission, every other Metroid game never added the Long Beam, but allowed Samus to fire her beam farther than it originally had. It, therefore, may be assumed that Samus has had the Power Grip ability up to the point of Fusion. The reason why it does not appear in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Super Metroid is because the feature to grab ledges was not made by the developers. If Samus can grab onto ledges without the Power Grip in Other M, then it must be assumed that she has always had this ability after Zero Mission. Now, as for the reason why the SA-X does not have this ability is unknown. But it is also unknown why the SA-X jumps around Samus while Samus is heading to Nettori, rather than angling its Arm Cannon diagonally. You know, the part where there are three metal doors blocking the way and you have to hit the switches for each door to go up. Here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QHvJ-sYQes&feature=fvwThis is even stranger as the SA-X never aims diagonally. Or, at least as far as I am aware. Simply put, the AI of the SA-X is pathetic, and so these unknown reasons are pointless to try and figure out. Even if Samus runs into another room, the SA-X shows its lack of intelligence, when it should know that there is a wall in front of it, and that it should just jump over, since it has the Space Jump. Thank goodness Samus knew that the SA-X was stupid. "The SA-X. An enemy with my strongest abilities. But does it have reason? Probably not. It's just a killing machine." You heard it first from Samus. Metroid Fan 23:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for the jumping part, remember it's a videogame. It doesn't jump over it, otherwise you wouldn't have a way to hide. Anyways, it may have Samus's strongest abilities and her knowledge, but not her intelligence, who knows. About the diagonal shooting thing, I'm pretty sure it does. And you didn't explain why the SA-X can't grab ledges. :Actually, the SA-X does aim diagonally, specifically if you hang on ledges. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777'Shadows guide me...'] 00:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Why would it? That feature did not exist as part of the Power Suit yet when Fusion was in development. Even if later games allowed it, the Fusion manual made it clear that Samus was extra agile because of her new suit. The bulky Power/Varia had not, at that point in time, ever been capable of ledge-grabbing, so there is no reason the SA-X would demonstrate that ability. Dazuro 00:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Snakeboss14, the reason why the SA-X doesn't grab ledges is because of the AI. It wasn't programmed to grab ledges. It's that simple, really. Dazuro, grabbing onto ledges was a new feature in Fusion. Previous games would not have this ability because it was not put into the game. This has to do with the entire story/gameplay segregation. In-game, the SA-X will not grab ledges or jump over walls it would otherwise be capable of doing. Also, the Fusion manual, let alone the story, says nothing of Samus having extra agility because of her Fusion Suit. It is assumed that the Fusion Suit makes Samus lighter in weight, faster in speed, and all that other stuff, when in fact, nothing is said of these. Remember the comparison I made with the Long Beam. It's a one-time upgrade, and after that, Samus never acquires it again. The same can be said of the Power Grip. And again, if the Power Grip is not present in Other M, but Samus can grab ledges, then this assumption will be blown out of the water. Metroid Fan 01:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh... You're initially arguing my point by saying exactly what I said. The fact is, it's non-notable trivia since the Varia suit had never been seen ledge-grabbing until the game after Fusion's release. Regardless of what future games do, or how the long beam is handled, that fact remains. It was a Fusion Suit ability. Later games gave it to the Varia. End of story. Dazuro 03:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. And you're just ignoring my comparison because, well, it actually works. Should the Power Grip be acquired only once throughout the entire Metroid series, it would just come to show that the SA-X has this ability, and that the only reason why it never demonstrates this ability is because of the way the developers developed SA-X's AI. It doesn't matter if Fusion was the first game to add this feature. The fact of the matter is that this feature is now a part of canon. Also, again, nowhere does it say that ledge grabbing is exclusive to the Fusion Suit. Go ahead and read everything in-game and in the instruction manual from Fusion. I am confident you will find nothing. It's kind of funny that Samus cannot lift herself up, despite the fact she can throw creatures around with one hand, and the fact that the Power Suit grants Samus "augmented physical strength." (Metroid Prime Instruction Manual, p. 16) I'm just saying. Metroid Fan 06:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You are correct that it never says that in the manual, I was mistaken. However, you are still blatantly ignoring the fact that as of Fusion, the Varia suit never had that ability. Ever. Period. It does not matter if it appeared afterward. When the game was developed, Samus in the Varia Suit had never once grabbed a ledge. Therefore, there's no reason for the SA-X to demonstrate that ability either. The SA-X represents the Samus from Super Metroid. If it had abilities she didn't, that would just be weird. Dazuro 07:12, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course, which is why it was retconned in Zero Mission. But, as noted before, the reason why Samus never demonstrated this ability in games like the original Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, and Super Metroid is because this was not featured. I think we can agree to that. And, um, not to nitpick or anything, but the SA-X will now be representing Samus from Other M. :p Metroid Fan 07:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC)